Nomækeléet
This page will be discontinued and all changes and new info to this language will be added at my personal blog Gavriel's Conlangs. Nomægeléet or Nomækeléet is spoken by the Nomækelé Empire - and many other vassal states - at Keléshtevadaran ("planet Kelé", nearest to the planet Gelo, and is known to the Geloans as "Mezuhar", "the brilliant one"), which still remains in a technological level somewhat similar to Earth's superpowers. Due to its widespread use throughout the planet, it has several dialects that have from minor differences a the stress on syllables to major changes in consonants and vowels pronunciations and grammatical simplifications. It is a language that seems to have no known ancestry in Earth languages' family tree, as is the case with Yisrelit , Ekroneké and some other minor languages. Its writing system derives from a previous hieroglyphic-like script and, even though the language is almost a syllabary-style, it is actually an abugida, with ideogram-looking letters marking consonant sounds with vowels attached beneath them. A simpler, alphabet-like script has arisen in recent decades among the not-so-educated people, but this has been called as "a gross simplification of the language and a idioticization of the children". Etymology The word "nomækelé" is a junction of two words: "nómæ" (thriving) and "kelé/gelé" ("land"). And "Keleshtevadarán" (planet Kelé) is a junction of "kelé" with "tevadaran" (planet; "tevadar" means "star"), and the "sh" is the particle of naming, used when uniting names to nouns (as in Keleshtevadarán and Warashtevadár, meaning "planet of Kelé" and "star of Wará"). Phonetics and writing Consonants The spoken language has 26 consonantal phonemes, but only 23 letters and one of them is a simple mute letter just to sign where a unattached vowel should be spoken, thus leaving 22 letters to represent all the phonemes. In many dialects some phonemes merged and the interchangeable phonemes disappeared, being used the easiest one to pronounce, as "q" merged into "k", "ɱ" into "m", "ɲ" into "n" and "đ" into "d". It is not the same to all dialects, as some merged all of them and others had only one or two merges. In some dialects, "r" and "ɹ", "f" and "ϕ", "v" and "β" are also used as interchangeable, but written with different standard symbols to preserve the root of the word. At least in one small dialect, "ϕ", "β" and "v" merged into "f" completely (alongside all the previous merges mentioned above). These are the interchangeable phonemes for the standard: • Phoneme "k" (in most dialects it is pronounced as "g", but not at the capital) is pronounced always in a stressed syllable, as well as in unstressed syllables with "a", "æ" and "e". In unstressed syllables with "o" and "u", it sounds like "q" (make with the back of the throat). • Phoneme "ɱ" is used only at the beginning of the words, except with "æ". All other cases, "m" is used. • Phoneme "ɲ" is used only at the beginning of the words, except with "æ". All other cases, "n" is used. • Phoneme "đ" is used in stressed syllables, but never at the end of a word. For all other cases, "d" is used. Vowels It has also five vowels (the "i" vowel doesn't exist in any dialect), with two additional diacritic symbols marking a) a repetition of the previous vowel (which is always a stressed syllable) and b) a mute consonant. Letter-phoneme correspondents This image correlates the letters to the phonemes used for each letter and diacritical symbol, as well as the symbols for end of a word and end of a phrase. Note that the repetition symbol stresses the syllable. This table shows according to High Nomækeléet writing and speech. Below is a table showing the correspondence between High Nomækeléet and Low Nomækeléet script. The vowels are just the same as in HM script, but written to the side of the consonant instead of under it. For those willing to see a PDF file will all the letters and their correspondence and a sample text in Nomækeléet, see this link: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1VDHOwJDxb5X9iQzuT7fhsXrez4yt3od0/view?usp=drivesdk Under construction. Soon grammar and more details Category:Alien languages Category:Languages